


Valentine's Nightmare

by AGirlGoneAwry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Titty Goth Girl, Black Superiority, Cheating, Cuckoldry, F/M, interracial, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlGoneAwry/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: David and Jeanne had a cold relationship, but the boy is eager to make her happy and put a smile on her face for Valentine's, in a vain attempt to save their decaying relationship.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Valentine's Nightmare

David nervously sat in the car, looking over at the apartment building where his girlfriend lived. He had sent a text ten minutes ago and she still wasn’t out. Dressed in a suit, the top button undone, he wasn’t used to looking as fancy as he did. But today was a special day. It was the first Valentine’s day he was going to spend with a girlfriend.

David had met Jeanne almost nine months ago now. At first she was a bit of an ice queen, always bossing him about. But she eased up and David loved her caring, motherly side that she only showed when he was around. Everyone else thought she was a massive bitch, but only he knew how sweet she really was.

It also helped that she was drop-dead gorgeous either. Obviously he would think that, being her boyfriend. But she really was. She boasted a sizeable social media following and even got invited to appear at nightclubs from time to time. She was like a E-list celebrity. Midnight black hair, always in long bangs down her back, contrasting against the lily-white skin that burnt to a crisp when touching any sunlight. She was almost a vampire. Her icy blue eyes and curvy, 5’8 figure put her on par with David, in terms of height, as long as she wasn’t wearing heels. Most of the time when they were out, she was the taller of the couple.

To finish off the curvy look were a pair of massive breasts. And they weren’t just ‘massive’, they were serious knockers. She never really told David their exact size, but they were at least triple-E. No matter what she wore, they bounced gently as they strained against the fabric. The few times they went to the beach, seeing her in a bikini made her look like she was about to star in a porno. Alongside a debatable healthy obsession with looking like a goth, Jeanne essentially was the big titty goth GF that every guy so desperately craves. So for a nerdy, scrawny white guy like David…

It was obvious to see why he was so head over heels with her, ready to do anything she wanted just to get a chance at being with her body. She was so often sexually inactive, her sex drive was probably negative if David had to assign a numerical indicator to it. But occasionally she spread her legs and was in the mood, though it normally started off with half an hour of eating her pussy and ass before she was close enough to actually let him fuck her.

Finally he saw the doors to the apartment building swing open. Only this time, Jeanne wasn’t on her own. She was happily talking to a beefy black guy that sent jealousy through David’s veins. He knew there was nothing to be jealous of, but the way they stood there talking, the way he put his hand on her shoulder, running it down to her waist as she kissed his cheek goodbye…

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind. It was only natural to feel jealous when your girlfriend was as hot as Jeanne. At least, that was how David justified it. He watched her strut up to the car door, her hips swaying in the tight black dress she was wearing tonight. A long slit revealed one pale thigh all the way to nearly her hip whenever she stepped forward with that leg, whilst her cleavage was tightly packed into the deep-running V line that went below her breasts, showing them crammed together. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

The door opened with a satisfying click as David immediately greeted his girlfriend. “Hey, babe. What took you so long?” He said, trying to act casual as she stepped into the car, black louis-vuitton purse slung over her shoulder.

“Oh, just putting on the finishing touches to my makeup. Just as I left bumped into one of my neighbours, we talked for a little while.” She said casually, pulling her iPhone out of her purse as she immediately opened up the camera app, posing to take a selfie. She then turned, giving David a dirty look.

“What are you waiting for? We don’t want to be late.” She snapped, causing David to quickly murmur an apology, revving the engine as she headed off down the side-road, joining up onto one of the main roads of the city.

“You look absolutely stunning tonight.” The white boy said as he paid attention to his surroundings.

“I know.”

“Like, amazing. I’m so lucky to have a girl like you.”

Jeanne let out a sigh, turning her head to David. “Mhm. You are. I mean, I guess you look… Presentable. That’s better than what you normally look like. Nice to see you actually put an effort in, unlike our six-month anniversary.”

The cold words cut deeply into David’s thoughts as an awkward silence came over in the car. He thought it was more of a casual date, and she took it to the next level in a tiny red dress that made her look smoking hot. He definitely didn't get romantic love-making that night.

“Let’s put some music on. God, this drive is so fucking quiet.” Jeanne snapped, leaning forwards and turning on the radio. She almost expertly navigated to POWER 105. David’s eyes widened slightly. It wasn’t exactly his type of music, and he thought it wasn’t Jeanne’s either. She preferred to listen to metal, or rock. But hip hop?

“Got white hoes on my dick, bitch.”

Jeanne began to smile, bobbing her head to the music as David focused on driving ahead.

“Too many paper stacks, life’s sick bitch.”

“Critics sleeping on me, their girls sleeping on me.”

“PAWGs twerking like they eat their last meal off me.”

“God, this song fucking bangs.” Jeanne said, leaning forward to turn it up even louder than it already was. “The guy rapping is so fucking hot, David. Like, he’s a total ten out of ten. His name is Black Purp.”

“That’s an odd name-”

“Shut the fuck up, the best part is coming up.” David blushed furiously, indicating to go onto another side street. There were only a few minutes away from the restaurant now.

“All the white girls, get yo’ hands up.” Jeanne sang in an almost melodic voice, rapping along with the words as she lifted her hands in the car.

“Get yo’ tits out. Show a nigga now.” David noticed her pulling the slit apart in her dress, and a quick glance over at his girlfriends showed her baring her bare, fat breasts to anyone who could look into the car. Luckily, it was dark so nobody saw.

“White hoes. Black dick. Ridin’ below.”

“Natural order. Fuck a bitch so hard I cause their guts to disorder.”

“Suck a nigga’s nut, break a racial border.”

“End racism whilst white boys get their dicks wet, mail order.”

“Pale girls so addicted they be harping in horror.”

“Create brown babies, become a black supporter.”  
“Fuck! That verse is so hot.” Jeanne said as the song ended. David indicated to pull into a parking spot, a few metres away from the luxurious entrance of the fancy restaurant ‘African Heart’. It had been getting amazing reviews and boasted food fully sourced from Africa.

“Did you know it’s breaking records for the most streamed song ever? People across the world are listening to it. It’s so progressive. Fuck racism, right babe?” Jeanne had a wide grin on her face as David quickly agreed.

“Y-yeah, racism is gross.” He barely paid attention to the lyrics sung, but racism was terrible. No way could he ever imagine why people would support stuff like that. He turned the engine of the car off, looking over at Jeanne briefly as he saw her rapidly texting one of her girlfriends before posing to take another selfie.

David climbed out of the car, walking around to open the door for his goth girlfriend. She didn't bother saying thank you, climbing out as her heels clicked against the pavement of the road. Standing next to her, the black stiletto heels added three inches of height above David, making him look more like a boy next to his mother rather than a couple going on the date. Jeanne held out her hand for David to take, and he didn't hesitate as he felt her long fake nails curl and brush gently against his hand.

The pair walked up to the front door of the restaurant, where one couple were being led to their reservation by the staff member in charge of holding the entrance. David heard Jeanne giggling, looking up at his girlfriend.

“Look at that guy in front of us. His girl is so… Ugly.” She said, biting her bottom lip. David looked over at the average-looking girl.

“I wouldn’t necessarily say ugl-”

“Sweetie, listen to your girl. She’s ugly. He could do so much better. Maybe we should do a BF swap.” David’s cheeks turned bright red as he looked at his feet. “I’m only joking, dipshit. Perk up, the guy’s coming over.”

David looked up just to make eye contact with the staff, a dark-skinned african woman. “Hello, sir and madam.” She said with a light accent. “May I ask for your name?”

“David Pecanac.” He said.

“Okay, if you’d like to follow me.” She turned around, and David’s eyes levelled to her wide hips and thick ass barely contained in the tight, bodycon uniform that they all the waitresses were wearing. However, Jeanne quickly noticed his gaze, giving him a harsh pinch in the side.

“Stop acting like a pig.” She demanded. “Girls notice that shit, y’know.”  
“Right, yeah. Sorry.”

Finally they reached an area towards the back of the restaurant, slightly elevated above most of the other tables and also decently isolated. “Of course you put us in a corner.” Jeanne complained as David rushed to pull the seat out for her.

“I’m sorry, babe. It was just… It was the only one available.”

“Whatever, it’s fine.” She grumbled, the two of them taking their seats as the waitress handed out menus. David’s eyes grew wide as he saw how expensive everything really was here. Twenty dollars for even the cheapest starter?

“What are you gonna have, sweetie?” Jeanne asked.

“Uh… I dunno. Everything’s so expensive.”

“Are you serious? This is our special day and you’re skimping out because it’s expensive? I can’t believe you.”

“N-no, it’s just…”

“Why don’t we go to a fucking McDonald’s instead? I’m sure it’s a lot cheaper then.” David peered up from over his menu, making eye contact with Jeanne’s icy glare. She was not happy as she picked the menu back up.

“I’m getting the ghanaian chili-bread with honeyed locusts.” She said. “And you’re gonna pay for it. I’m not going to let you ruin this date anymore.” David quickly went to see how expensive that starter was…

Fifty dollars. Holy shit. “R-right. I’ll just have the Alloco and Biltong.” David picked something random on the menu, “Do you mind if I go to the toilet quickly?”

Jeanne tutted loudly, shaking her head. “If you must, loser. It’s like you can’t stand five minutes in my fucking presence, jesus christ.” With that, Jeanne pulled out her phone, quickly texting away to someone again as David got up, his cheeks bright red as he rushed to the toilets.

Part 2 - Accidents Happen

David stared at himself in the mirror, washing his hands. His cheeks were bright red and his heart felt like it was about to burst in his chest. This date certainly wasn’t going as he expected, but he needed to calm himself. Turning on the cold tap, he quickly pushed his hands under the stream of chilly water, washing them gently before cupping them, letting his hands fill up with water as he gently pushed it against his face, refreshing and helping him get shocked into actually thinking properly. Every moment he left Jeanne alone, he knew she would just bubble up and get worse and worse, like a boiling pot of water. This date was already going disastrously, the best he could do is to try and fix up. Hopefully by the time they leave, she’ll be in a good enough mood that the rest of Valentine’s won’t be spent bitching about how much he ruined the evening.

He grabbed some flimsy paper towels from the dispenser next to him, quickly wiping down his face and hands from the cold water that still clung to his skin. He needed to act before it was too late. With a deep breath, David took one last look at himself in the mirror before turning around, opening the luxurious men’s bathroom door. As he opened it up, he nearly bumped into a guy several inches taller than him, causing him to have to hold the door open whilst he waited for the tall man to get through.

However, maneuvering around the man caused David to step in a puddle of water by the door. As he left the bathroom and made his way back to the corner position where Jeanne was waiting for him, David quickly realised that his shoes were a lot wetter than he imagined. His shoes kept slipping and sliding, squeaking and grabbing the attention of people around him as he headed towards the table.

Just as he made eye contact with Jeanne, who gave him a small smile, he felt one of his feet give way. Letting out a cry, David tumbled to the ground, bumping into someone. As he collapsed to the ground, he heard the sound of something shattering as some sort of liquid soaked into his clothes.

His mind rushed as he stumbled to his feet, feeling something sharp dig into his palms as he pulled himself up, cheeks turned bright red again as he tried to realise what he had done. David had slipped over due to the wet shoes, causing him to knock into a waiter carrying several bottles of champagne.

The tumble caused quite a scene, people turning around from their tables to look over as David meekly apologised to the startled waiter, who was staring down at the massive torrent of champagne bubbling all over the expensive floor, staining it forever.

“Sir, those bottles of champagne were worth over 6,000 dollars.” The waiter said calmly as David’s eyes widened. A glance over at Jeanne saw her with her mouth over her hand in shock.

“A-are you serious? There’s no way I can afford that.” David exclaimed.

“Please, sir, follow me. You’ll have to talk to the manager, he’ll sort everything out with you.” With that, the tall, obsidian-skinned waiter turned on his heel and David bobbed his head, following behind as he stared at the floor between his feet in embarrassment. He didn't even dare to go and talk to Jeanne, knowing how pissed she’d get at embarrassing him in front of so many people.  
The walk over to the manager’s room wasn’t too far, only up several staircases but for David it felt like a lifetime. The manager’s office room was situated overlooking the entire restaurant through see-through glass on the bottom. Supposedly one-way, as David remembered it having an african tribal mural when looking up at the ceiling as they arrived. On either side of the door into the manager room, there were balconies that also overlooked the customers eating the finest food in African cuisine.

Just as they arrived, the heavy mahogany door swung open and a tall, attractive black man came out. He had to be at least 6’5, with bulging biceps shown off in a tight shirt that showed how athletic this man really was. His jawline was chiseled, gently covered by light stubble.

David met the eyes of the supposed manager, only to suddenly realise who it was: Daydai. The kid who made David’s life a living hell in high school.

“Well… Look what the cat’s dragged in.” His deep voice rumbled cruelly, clapping a heavy hand on David’s shoulder. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it David? Why are you up here? Want to reminisce about old times?”

“Sir, this man’s broke several bottles of our finest champagne.” The waiter interrupted. David saw how Daydai’s face turned from an evil grin to an almost pained glare as he looked over at his employee.

“How much? I’m sure my friend will be happy to pay it back.”

“The bottles alone were 6,000 dollars, sir, but at least two of the tiles were cracked and one of the pillars got chipped by the shattered glass. To fix it all will at least be 6,500, if not more.”

“Hah. C’mon then, Dickless David. Cough it up.” David cringed at the old nickname his bully gave him. It came up when they were making fun of his shrivelled up dick during changing time after P.E.

“I… Daydai… I can’t afford that. I’d be pushed straight into debt.”

“I don’t fucking care. You better have another alternative or your bitch ass is going straight into debt for me. Got it, bitch nigga?”

“I… Y-yeah, yeah.”

“Yeah what?” David felt like he was back in high school, the way he was shivering in fear, wanting to throw p.

“Y-yes sir.” At this sign of submission and meek compliance, both the waiter and Daydai burst out laughing.

“Why are you here tonight? It’s Valentine’s night, I hope you aren’t freaking people out sitting on your own.”

“He’s here with a girlfriend, sir.” The waiter walked over to a balcony which overlooked the entire restaurant, pointing at Jeanne who was sitting on her own, texting away on her phone, occasionally glancing over at the puddle of champagne that was quickly being cleaned up.

“Damn…” Daydai muttered as he glanced down at the busty goth bimbo sitting at the table on her own. “That’s your girl, Dicklet? How the fuck did you manage to pull a girl so hot.”

“L-leave her alone. I’ll pay up.”

“You said it yourself, dicklet. You can’t afford to pay up.” Daydai turned around, giving David that evil grin. “However, I’m feeling pretty hungry and who wouldn’t want to spend the night with such a gorgeous woman? Just her company would be enough to fuel several jerk-off sessions. Not like I ever need to with all the bitches I get.”

He laughed loudly, taking a few steps towards David. “Here’s the deal. You won’t pay a single. Fucking. Dime. Towards your dinner, towards all the champagne you broke. Towards any of it. I’ll cover the costs. But, like I said, I’m feeling pretty hungry. You’ll be my waiter for tonight.”

David let out a sigh of relief as Daydai paused, but then he continued. “I’ll be taking your place at the dinner table. Spending Valentine’s with your girl.” David’s eyes widened as he realised the already disastrous Valentine’s date would be made even worse because of this. Having to watch Daydai flirt with a pissed off Jeanne?

“I… But…”

“No but’s, bitch. I’m gonna go down and introduce myself to your lovely lady. Steve, go and get him a waiter uniform so he learns his place quickly.” With that, Daydai moved off with a burst of speed, making his way down the staircase to the restaurant floor. A few moments later and David looked over the balcony, spotting Daydai sitting down at the table and beginning to talk to Jeanne. He also noticed how suddenly she started playing with a strand of her hair, leaning forward slightly as she put her phone away.

“Listen to me, bitch.” Steve suddenly said, snapping David out of his thought process. “Let’s get you your uniform and I can tell you what to do. You’ll be waiting on those two during their date, so it won’t be too complex bitchboy. But you’re such a fucking clutz you’ll probably need instructions. Follow me.”

David obediently began to follow Steve down the staircases, but instead of taking a left, in the direction where Jeanne and Daydai were sitting, he took a right instead, through a pair of swinging double doors. Inside was a massive kitchen filled with 100% black cooks. The smell of heavy spices and foreign scents invaded David’s nostrils as Steve led David over to a black overall that all the waiters and waitresses wore.

“Put this on. Wait here by the steel table, the table number you’re looking for is 24. If you see any meal with that on, take it out. Capiché?”

David nodded as he put on the overalls, watching Steve vanish round and back out to the tables, supposedly to wait on other people. Taking a deep breath, David waited by the steel table until food appeared for Jeanne and Daydai.

Within minutes, their starters turned up, David carrying both the food Jeanne ordered and the food he once ordered as well, though now it belonged to Daydai instead. However, what David was most taken by was the wide smile on Jeanne’s face. She was never normally this friendly. After all, she had the reputation as an ice queen to everyone she meets.

“Finally, you took long enough.” She said to David, turning her head as he placed down the dishes in front of the pair.

“I’m so glad you could sort everything out with daddy.” Jeanne purred, giggling as David’s eyes widened.

“W-what did you just say?”

“Oh, she was having trouble pronouncing my name. Haven’t found a girl who can pronounce my name easily. So I just told her she could call me daddy. It’s close enough.” David couldn’t believe what he got and manipulated Jeanne into doing, but he knew he couldn’t say anything. Instead he just meekly nodded as the new pair began to dig into their food, talking eagerly with each other.

As they had a vivid conversation, David was taken aback at how quickly Jeanne was opening up and how eager she was to have conversations with Daydai. Constantly playing with her hair, sometimes even trailing her finger along her cleavage as she giggled and laughed at his flirtatious comments. All David could do was stand there, holding a bottle of wine and filling up their glasses whenever they held out their wine glasses, not even saying a single word to David.

Still, he could do nothing but sit there and watch as it happened. He was several thousand dollars in debt to Daydai now. All he needed to do was survive the night and get Jeanne home. They finished up their starters, cleaning the plate entirely as David felt his stomach grumble. He made sure he didn't snack on anything so he would enjoy the meal entirely when he finally had it. He wished he could go back in time and warn himself what would actually happen.

He took their plates from in front of them, trying not to interrupt their freely-flowing conversation as he headed back to the kitchen, this time bringing back their main courses. He walked slowly, and as he headed back to the table he saw the two of them on their phones. They then swapped their phones over, typing something into each other’s devices.

As David placed down their main courses in front of them, he quickly moved to fill up their glasses of wine again as he listened to their conversation.

“Damn, Jeanne. You look amazing in that bikini.” Daydai shamelessly flirted, scrolling through her instagram.

“You look hot as well. I wish David had a body like yours.” Jeanne purred, causing David to blush furiously. It was as if he wasn’t even standing there, watching the two of them talk about each other.

“Honestly, once we’re finished with this food I should take you upstairs. To my office. It’s got a great view.” Daydai casually suggested, finally placing his phone down and leaving his instagram feed open. David looked at the picture of Jeanne in a skimpy bikini, posing in the sunlight. She did look hot in that picture, he had to admit.

“Oh, daddy! I’d love to. Thank you so much for the offer.” Jeanne said, almost in a little girl voice as she giggled, placing her phone down as well.

“Honestly, I have no idea how you even managed to date this dweeb.” Daydai lifted up a fork and plunged into a piece of chicken, shoving it into his mouth and swallowing it, before continuing, not even giving a glance at the faux-waiter. “You’re way out of his league. You deserve to be a model with a million followers, not this dork’s slampiece.”

“You’re implying he slams me.” Jeanne giggled, causing David’s cheeks to turn bright red. “He’s in and out in less than ten seconds. I was so excited when we first had sex. Expected so much more. My friends told me it was always the nerdy guys who were the best in bed.”

“Definitely not true.” The two of them laughed loudly as Jeanne continued.

“So, anyways, sex is pretty boring. Normally I just use my dildo on myself afterwards. My friends are always trying to get me to cheat, and honestly sometimes I should have. But I guess I’m too kind and loyal to David. It’s my weakness.”

“Nah, loyalty’s a good thing. Well, only with the right guy. You ever been with a black guy before?”

“Yup. I should have listened when they say once you go black, you never go back. I went back, and look where I am now.”  
David couldn’t believe what he was hearing. To say the least, he was shocked. He never knew or really asked about Jeanne’s past with other men, but hearing her openly talk about stupid rumours like that. The way she just talked about how much she wished she stayed with black guys…

David was silenced, he couldn’t even think of what to say, as much as he wanted to speak up. Daydai was enjoying the emotional torture being inflicted upon David, constantly looking over at him with every word he said.

Throughout the rest of the dinner, the discussion turned more cruel as Daydai took to openly bullying and mocking David. It didn't take long for Jeanne to join in, as hard as she tried to resist. David could only stand there as Jeanne went down a wishlist of things she thought David could be better at. Dick size, sex, appearance, personality, confidence… With every thing they attacked and mocked, David felt smaller and weaker as he awkwardly stood there.

Finally, Daydai finished off his main course. He got up, stretching his muscular arms above his head before holding out his hand to Jeanne. “Let’s go see my office. You’ll love it, I promise.” He said with a smirk, and Jeanne was only too eager to accept. Getting up, she quickly grabbed onto his hand, letting him lead her away.

David was unsure whether or not to follow, but as they approached the nearby staircase that led up to that fateful room, Daydai turned around and called out loudly to David, causing people from nearby tables to turn their heads at the spectacle.

“C’mon, white boy. Don’t waste our time.” David meekly obeyed, bowing his head and looking at the ground as he rushed off up the stairs behind them, avoiding the gaze of other people eating at the restaurant. The moment he was on the stairs, though, he lifted his head and stared at Jeanne’s ass. It was so perfect, the only problem on it was that Daydai was resting a large hand on one of her cheeks, squeezing it gently as they casually talked to each other.

As they reached the thick double doors that led into Daydai’s office, he paused, turning around. Jeanne was clinging onto him, her arms wrapped around him as he smirked at David. “Wait outside. Try not to listen too hard.”

He didn't even bother saying anything else. The pair of them opened up the double door and slipped inside, slamming them shut as David awkwardly walked up to the doors. He could hear giggling noises on the other side, but knew there was no way to look inside. Unless he peered through the keyhole…

No, he couldn’t violate his girlfriend’s privacy like that. No matter how mean she’s been acting this entire evening. David stood by the double door, hands behind his back. At first there was silence, but he noticed a strange sound coming from inside the room. Putting his ear up against the keyhole, the sound became a lot more audible. Glucking noises, like somebody was sucking on something, and it was going deep down their throat. The sounds became louder and louder until they were suddenly replaced by the sound of someone choking and gagging. From what David could hear, it sounded particularly violent, but he resisted the urge to go and have a look of what was going on inside. After all, he did know that Jeanne had a bad cough whenever she drank alcohol. That might be her making the noise.

After a few minutes, the choking and gagging sounds, as well as the glucking sounds, died down. David was rewarded with a few moments of silence, hearing murmuring and some sort of movement on the other side, but it was hard to exactly make out what was going on. Until he heard a gentle gasp, that turned into a consistent moan. It was a girl moaning, no doubt about that.

The moans got louder and louder, and eventually David could hear the sound of flesh pounding and slapping against each other. It was such a bizarre sound, and David fought every inch of his curiosity to stop himself from peeking in. He knew it wouldn’t be fair to infringe upon Jeanne’s privacy like that, no matter what was happening inside the room. If she was… Cheating on David, surely she’d say something to him. She would never lie about something like that. No way.

At some point David thought he could hear a guy dirty-talking, talking about whores and big pale tits, but again it was incredibly hard to make out, the noise being muffled. The room must be incredibly sound-proof. The white boy could feel his cock growing hard in his pants from the noise, his curiosity and imagination planting images of Daydai fucking his girlfriend in his mind.

He knew it was fucked up, and Jeanne would never cheat on him, but that didn't stop his imagination from taking the idea and running with it. That image of Jeanne’s thick ass getting pounded on a sofa, her pale tits swinging underneath as Daydai slid his massive black cock in and out of her…

David’s thoughts were quickly jolted away from the scene he was imagining in his head as the door opened up, and Jeanne slid out. She looked exhausted and a complete mess. Her makeup was smeared, and her skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat covering it. Her hair was all messed up as she desperately tried to smooth it out, but apart from that she looked just as beautiful as ever.

“Ready to go?” She said, pretending as if everything was normal. “I really just want to head home. I’m so exhausted, maybe we could watch a film together, if you want?”

David was taken aback by her sudden kindness, but wasted no time dawdling on it. “Of course we can. That sounds great. What did you two get up to in there?”

“O-oh, not much. He’s such a dickhead, isn’t he? I’m sorry for laughing at you earlier, I thought he was just good friends with you. Turns out he was bullying you the entire time.” David couldn’t help but break out into a smile, pulling Jeanne into a tight hug which she reciprocated. As they broke the hug off, Jeanne leaned in and hungrily kissed David on the lips. She had a slightly salty taste to her, but David marked that down due to the cuisine the restaurant offered.

“Let’s go, babe. Get out of this freak’s foodhall.” Jeanne said confidently, taking David’s hand as the two of them descended down the stairs and out of the restaurant.


End file.
